Kiyone and the Telephone
by Akimi
Summary: PG for um... sexual reference. Kiyone gets a little too hyper, poor poor Mihoshi...


Kiyone and The Telephone  
by: Akimi  
A/N: I just want you all to know that I had absolutely no sugar intake prior to the writing of this short work of mindless babble. And, my commentary will be in these: {}'s  
  
KIYONE AND THE TELEPHONE  
"Kiyone ... don't you think you've had enough Dr. Pepper's now?" Mihoshi whined as Kiyone downed another Dr. Pepper. "I mean gosh that's like, your 50th Dr. Pepper."  
"You can never, ever have too much Dr. Pepper," Kiyone countered, grabbing yet another one.  
"But it's like, 10:30 at night!"  
Kiyoned laughed at Mihoshi's outburst. "So?!?" ...   
Half an hour and about 50 Dr. Pepper's later ...  
"Mihoshi, let's start some trouble!" Kiyone said daringly.  
"No Kiyone! It's too late!" Mihoshi whined.  
Suddenly, Kiyone's blue eyes {are they blue?} fell upon a telephone. "Oh Mihoshi..." She smiled evilly. "Mihoshi, where's our phone book?" ...  
Half an hour and one phone-book-searh later ...   
"I found it Kiyone!" Mihoshi cried as she triumphantly help up their phone book, the TokyoQwest-Dex.  
Kiyone eagerly grabbed the TokyoQwest-Dex book out of Mihoshi's hands. She opened it and gingerly flipped to the Masaki's phone number and address ...  
Meanwhile, at the Masaki shrine ...  
*Ring ring*  
"I'll get it Grandpa!" Tenchi hollered as he headed for the telephone.  
*Ring ring*  
Tenchi picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Is your refridgerator running?"  
"Well, yeah ... why?"  
"Well, YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!!! HAHAHA!"  
*Click*  
"What the ... ? That almost sounded like Kiyone on the phone. But why would she say something stupid like that?" Tenchi wondered as he hung up the phone ...   
Back at Mihoshi and Kiyone's house ...   
Kiyone slammed the phone down on the base. "What a moron!" she cried, laughing hysterically. "I can't believe he bought it!"  
"I have to admit, it was pretty funny ... " Mihoshi replied.  
"It sure was wasn't it?" Next, she looked up the number for Ryoko's cell phone ...  
Meanwhile, in Ryoko's space ship ...   
*Ring ring*  
There was a hush as everyone on the space ship checked to see if it was their cell phone that was rinnging.  
*Ring ring*  
As it turned out, the ringing belonged to Ryoko's cell phone.  
"Hello?" Ryoko asked as she answered her phone. {Does Ryoko even *HAVE* a cell phone ... ? oO}  
"Hello."  
"Who is this?" Ryoko demanded.  
"Hatsuma."  
"Hatsuma? Why do you sound like a girl?"  
"Ryoko ... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING???"  
"Uh ... why do you care?" Ryoko countered "Hatsuma's" question with one of her own; she could hear laughter on the other end.  
"Because, Sexy, I WANT YOU SO BAD!"  
*Click*  
Ryoko stared at her phone, puzzled. If it really was Hatsuma, why did he hang up on her?  
Back at Kiyone's ...   
"Tee-hee!" Mihoshi giggled as Kiyone clicked the phone off. "You are good at this, Kiyone! Do you think it could be a hidden talen?"  
Kiyone flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Of course I'm good at this, silly! *I* am good at *EVERYTHING*. Now who's next?" she said egotisically.  
"Ayeka."  
"Oooh, fun!" Kiyone smiled misheiviously as she dialed Ayeka's cell ...  
Meanwhile, in Ayeka's space ship ...  
*Ring ring*  
"Oooooh! Finally someone calls me! It must be Tenchi. I always knew Loverboy Tenchi could never live without me," Ayeka siad, kissing a picture of Tenchi in her wallet.  
*Ring ring*  
"Oh yeah! Hello?"  
"Hey there Angelface."  
"Tenchi? Is that you sweetheart?"  
"It sure is, Dollface."  
"Oh, Tenchi, I miss you so bad!"  
"Me too Sexy! In fact I got a empty bed here just waitin' for you! So come on over Lova'girl!"  
Ayeka practically jumped into the cieling she was so excited. But when she put the phone back up to her ear, al she got was a dial-tone, which made her think that Tenchi sounded extremely ... female, over the phone ...  
Back at Kiyone's ...  
Kiyone hung up the phone, completely worn out. She and Mihoshi climbed into their sleeping-bag-beds and settled in for a long night of ... the phone ringing with parnk phone calls? What the ... ?! And, for some odd reason, every prank call only said, "What goes around comes around" ...  
The End 


End file.
